Carbon dioxide-containing gases have conventionally been known as ones each having a greenhouse effect causing global warming. A large-scale generation source generating a massive amount of carbon dioxide-containing gas includes thermo-electric power plants, steel plants, and waste incineration plants. Various types of carbon dioxide-containing gas recovery apparatuses have been disclosed which have a purpose of recovering carbon dioxide-containing gases generated in the large-scale generation sources.
Japanese Patent No. 4231735 discloses a carbon dioxide separation/recovery apparatus which absorbs carbon dioxide-containing gases from a blast furnace gas by a chemical absorption solution and applies exhaust heat from a steel plant to the chemical absorption solution, thereby separating the carbon dioxide-containing gases.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 4385424 discloses a carbon dioxide concentration apparatus which includes a concentrating cell further including an electrolyte plate placed between a cathode and an anode from opposite sides. The concentrating cell is made of a porous material impregnated with electrolyte. An electrical potential is applied between the cathode and the anode. A carbonate ion is generated from a raw material gas supplied to the cathode, by an electrochemical reaction. The carbonate ion is electrochemically reacted in the anode so that carbon dioxide is selectively separated therefrom. A mixed gas comprising the carbon dioxide and water vapor or nitrogen each serving as a diluent gas is taken out of the concentrating cell. The carbon dioxide-containing gas is recovered by separating the water vapor or the nitrogen from the mixed gas.